A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of data. A two dimensional (2D) barcode (e.g., Data Matrix or QR Code), is a two dimensional way to represent information in a bar code. The 2D barcodes can represent more data per unit area than a one dimensional barcode. Bar codes have many uses, including documenting inventory, tracking deliveries, matching a product against a pricing file, and providing information to the user. For some systems, data recovery from barcodes may be system critical. Many barcode technologies provide robust error correction capabilities, and typically, using duplicate barcodes or larger sized barcodes may increase data recovery capabilities. However, space available for barcodes may be limited in many aspects. Moreover, the current barcode technology may be improved upon as presently disclosed.